The subject matter herein relates generally to battery modules.
Battery modules, such as those for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, typically includes a plurality of cells grouped together to form the battery modules. The battery modules are connected together to form battery packs. Each of the cells includes positive and negative cell terminals that are electrically connected together. Different types of battery modules are formed using different types of cells. For example, one type of battery modules are known as pouch type battery modules, another type of battery modules are known as prismatic battery modules, and a third type of battery modules are known as cylindrical battery modules. Prismatic battery modules use prismatic battery cells that are stacked together. The positive and negative cell terminals are connected using bus bars.
Known battery packs typically include a central controller that monitors the voltage and other characteristics of each of the cells of each of the battery modules. The central controller is electrically connected to each cell by wires or a wire harness. Sensing contacts are provided at the ends of the wires that are connected to corresponding cell terminals. The wire harnesses are bulky and occupy valuable space in the battery compartment of the vehicle. Having a dedicated space for the controller and the connections with the wire harnesses also occupies valuable space in the battery compartment or other area of the vehicle. Additionally, attaching each individual wire is time consuming. Furthermore, having the controller remote from the battery modules causes delay in the monitoring and/or less accurate readings.
A need remains for battery modules that may be assembled quickly. A need remains for a monitoring system for battery modules that does not use excessive space in the vehicle.